


In The Next Room

by rainbowrenie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, POV First Person, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrenie/pseuds/rainbowrenie
Summary: For a whole damn week, since the very first day of my moving in the new apartment, I hadn’t been waken up by the awful alarm sound or birds singing outside, oh, no; I woke up because of my new neighbor’s talking.*The Neon Trees - In the Next Room*
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 13





	In The Next Room

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The Next Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579537) by [rainbowrenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrenie/pseuds/rainbowrenie). 



> Please note that this work is a translation form Russian. I am not a native English speaker so I may have made some mistakes in the translation. Please feel free to write in the comments if you see any mistakes in the text! I will be extremely thankful for your help :)

“Yeah, of course I will come! Sue, you know I can’t miss this celebration and…”

I opened my eyes and cursed out loud. For a whole damn week, since the very first day of my moving in the new apartment, I hadn’t been waken up by the awful alarm sound or birds singing outside, oh, no; I woke up because of my new neighbor’s talking. He thinks it’s an awesome idea to call some Susie every day at seven o’clock in the fucking morning and talk to her so damn loudly, stopping only to turn on the music just as loud or to laugh at something. Isn’t it the suffering neighbors that he’s laughing at?..

At night, he has fun listening to something rather heavy and brain-hammering, not giving a damn about his neighbors and the fact that, maybe - just maybe, you know, - people need to work in the morning. I wonder, when does he sleep? Probably during the day, when I sit in a stuffed office and suffer with a headache caused by the lack of sleep.

***

This night, everything was even worse. It had been long after midnight, but the music behind the wall seemed to get only louder. Although the song was really good - it was one of the bands I loved in high school - I simply wanted to fall asleep, and this upbeat tune did not help at all.

Wound up and angry, wearing my skeleton pyjama, I got up and worked up the courage to go talk to the neighbor.

I pressed the doorbell for the first time and it probably couldn’t have been heard, so I did it again. And again. And once more.

“Has he gone deaf? Or is he kidding me?” I muttered under my breath and, without giving it much thinking, pushed the neighbor’s door.

Surprisingly enough, it wasn’t locked. As it opened a bit, I jerked my hand back, startled. I didn’t know this man, what if he gets scared and calls the police?

The music was even louder here, making me frown with the headache getting worse now.

I peeked into the apartment hesitantly. “Hey!” I shouted, trying to be louder than the music, but I didn’t think it was possible at all.

I didn’t hear anything in response, so I opened the door wider and walked in, freezing at the entrance. I felt like a burglar sneaking in someone’s apartment.

I was surprised by what I was doing, but my legs carried me deeper into the apartment, and I stopped at the door to the living room. The apartment was planned the same way as mine; it was small but cozy. Four doors were leading from the hallway to the kitchen, the bedroom, and the bathroom, and I stood at the forth one with my mouth hanging open and my eyes worshiping the image in front of me.

The living room had very little furniture, unlike mine, only a small coach and a dresser with a CD-player and the speakers. The man I was looking for was dancing in the center of the room with his eyes closed and not paying any attention to this world. His movements were smooth and his mouth was opened slightly. His hips were swinging to the beat of the song, one of his hands was in his hair and the other was travelling around his body. His t-shirt slipped a bit up exposing tempting tattoos just above the belt of his torn jeans. The whole picture was the peak of hotness and gracefulness.

I hid behind the corner, still looking at the neighbor and fighting a strange strong wish to walk up to him and lick the sweat off the scorpion tattooed on his neck or touch the guns on his stomach.

These thoughts were something very unusual for me, but I refused to pay attention to them and just enjoyed the damn loud neighbor’s show.

***

I heard that he was walking around his apartment singing some funny songs. Banging the cupboard doors in the kitchen and making coffee. Saying something to his dog that he brought home three days ago and being quiet for a moment, and then banging his entrance door. He was probably gone out to walk his dog.

It had been two weeks since the night I crept into his home, and these two weeks were really strange for me. I just couldn’t get rid of the picture now; all my thoughts followed by his hands touching his body and his swinging hips. I heard that he was dancing in the living room every night. And, oh, it made me lose control.

I started paying a lot of attention to literally every sound coming from his apartment and even managed to learn something more about this man. It probably looked as if I was stalking him but I didn’t even have to try. It simply happened. I didn’t spy at all.

But… I didn’t even notice as I started to wake up the same time as he did and just listened to his steps, his talking, laughing and singing, while I stayed in bed waiting for the alarm to go off and he was cooking breakfast. I learned that Sue was his sister and the dog he found on the street was called Pepper. And he was going to get a new tattoo. But I didn’t really eavesdrop. It was just impossible not to listen.

He listened to different music every evening, but all the songs were perfect for my memory of him dancing. Sometimes I felt as if I could literally feel his body moving behind the wall, in the next room, and it was, you know, bothering me a little.

His laugh that used to annoy me at seven a.m. now seemed a very pleasant sound cheering me up in the morning for the boring day at work, and his phone calls with his sister reminded me of my brother who had to stay in Jersey. And the music became a great entertainment for my now-not-so-lonely evenings and a good background for drawing. Without much effort, I adjusted to my neighbor’s life, although I didn’t even know his name.

It looked like some crush, or, well, an obsession, but I really started to like him. It would be nice to get to know him personally.

I walked out the door after getting ready with the morning routine, and froze at once — a dog was standing at my door with his hind paw up. Looking down, I noticed a wet spot at my entrance door.

“What the actual fuck?!” I breathed out furiously. The dog looked up at me, and its eyes were scared and somehow sorry, but it didn’t move an inch.

Looking up, I saw the neighbor, frozen at his door with his phone in one hand and keys in the other. The man looked at me surprised, with his big eyes wide open and then frowned.

“Pepper, no!” he shouted, and the dog ran to him. “I’m so sorry, I got distracted for just a moment and… He wasn’t supposed to do it at all, we have just been out on a walk! Bad boy! I’m so sorry…” He said again, his cheeks red.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” I said. My lack of sleep was a much bigger problem to apologize for than this wet spot on the door.

“I’m Frank,” my neighbor said, holding out his hand.

“I’m Gerard,” I shook his hand, enjoying the touch of his tattooed fingers. We have finally met. Now I knew his name, at least.

“Have you moved here recently?” he asked, giving me an appraising look and smiling so kindly. “Yeah,” I answered a little shyly. He was quite attractive, I should say. Especially when he was dancing.

“You should come to my place and have a coffee! We should get to know each other better, maybe we can be friends!” Frank smiled.

“It will be my pleasure.”

***

I stopped at the door to the living room and watched. The loud music made my headache pulse, but I actually got used to it.

Swinging to the beat, Frank was dancing and not paying a single bit of attention to anything, even me coming home. The song was fast, his movements were sharp. He was comping up with moves in the process of dancing, just as always. The dance did not really have any harmony or certain order. He was simply lost in his feelings, letting the music go through his body.

A slower song began next, and he finally noticed me. His movements were getting a lot sexier when I started walking to him.

“Hey,” I whispered in his ear, stopping close to him and putting my hands at his hips.

“Hello,” he sang, hugging my neck and pulling me closer for a kiss.

We were standing there, swinging to the rhythm of the song; me and my loud neighbor.


End file.
